


Water Gets in Your Eyes

by ChampagneSly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampagneSly/pseuds/ChampagneSly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, Takao wants Midorima to share his bath. Midorima wants Takao to be quiet. Mutually agreeable resolutions are reached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Gets in Your Eyes

Now, Takao might have been a little biased in that he thought Midorima looked pretty damned good pretty much all the time, but he also thought anyone would be hard pressed not to take one look at all that fortune-blessed perfection all wet and relaxed in the bath and  _not_  want a taste. How could anyone not want to slip off their clothes and slide between the spread of Midorima’s long legs and offer to lather him real good and rub him down even better? It was, Takao believed, his goal in life—nay, his destiny—to share Shin-chan’s bath. 

Of course, Midorima had never been outwardly interested in fulfilling anyone else’s destiny but his own (because Midorima liked to pretend he wasn’t secretly just dying to make all of Takao’s hopes and dreams come true), so Takao was more than aware that he had his work cut out for him when he opened up negotiations to be permitted to bask in Midorima’s wet, naked, glory. 

"Come on," Takao needled, "Lemme in." 

"No."

Midorima’s glare without the glint of his glasses was almost scary, but Takao wasn’t about to let a little thing like a dirty look and a blunt refusal get in the way of him getting into Midorima’s bath. 

"Why not? It’ll be fun, trust me." 

"Your idea of fun tends to be both idiotic and disruptive."

Takao smiled brightly and pulled his shirt over his head as he continued to plead his extremely persuasive case, “Its a bath, Shin-chan! How much trouble could I cause?” 

"Its you, Takao," Midorima said, as if that explained anything, which, Takao considered, it really sort of did. 

"Awww, I’m flattered," Takao said, because he really sort of was. 

Midorima sighed and shifted his long legs beneath the water, bending them at the knee and providing Takao with the irresistible opportunity to splay his hand over damp skin and tickle the hollow of Midorima’s knee. 

Midorima deigned to squirm just a little, capturing Takao’s fingers in a strong grip and dragging him forward so close he could feel the bath-water warmth of Midorima’s chest. 

"As predicted, you’re already causing me trouble." 

"Just lemme in." Takao closed the distance and touched his shameless smile to Midorima’s ever deepening scowl. "I promise I’ll be on my best behavior." His lips opened around Midorima’s inevitable protest, swallowing it whole. "I’ll be so good, you won’t even know I’m there." 

When Takao let him breathe, Midorima’s grumbled, “I don’t believe you,” was sour, but the taste of his kiss was so sweet, Takao knew he’d never be able to give this up. 

"So cruel," Takao murmured, cupping Midorima’s flushed face and sighing as if all the wind had been taken out of his sails. "I can’t believe you have so little faith in me, Shin-chan." 

Midorima pushed him away, fingertips pressing into his chest and holding him at arm’s length. Takao pursed his lips in his trusted ‘ _give into my wicked wiles’_  pout and tried not to drown in the naked greenness of Midorima’s glasses-less eyes. 

"Prove to me that you can be silent for five minutes," Midorima tapped out  _one-two-three-four-five_ over Takao’s heart, “And I’ll permit you to join me.” 

Takao covered Midorima’s hand with his own and snuck closer to the edge of the tub. 

"Only five minutes? Maaa, I think you’re going soft in your old age, Shin-chan!"

"You think such things because you’re a fool." Midorima blinked at him, long lashes sweeping down and up so slowly, it was almost as coy and flirty as his voice was dismissive. "Your five minutes begins now."

Takao mimed zipping his lip and rocked on his heels, only to stand stock still as Midorima’s hand trailed from chest to navel to the innocent little black button on his favorite slacks. Midorima unzipped his pants and Takao was  _thisclose_  to unzipping his mouth but Midorima was staring at him like he was a particularly amusing sort of failure and Takao wanted to say that he lasted more than thirty seconds going one-on-one with Shin-chan. 

He bit his lip and tamped down on every single ingrained impulse he had to tease. Midorima frowned and pushed Takao’s pants down his hips. Takao countered with a silent little shimmy of invitation. Midorima’s hand slipped beneath his underwear. Takao spread his legs but held his tongue. Midorima’s thumb brushed over the head of his dick. Takao swallowed the sighs that always wanted to answer the demand in Midorima’s touch. 

“ _Shin-chan always plays the best games_ ,” Takao wanted to say, wanted to lean forward and whisper in Midorima’s ear before parting his lips over the angry blush of inevitable denial on Midorima’s cheeks. But he settled for waggling his eyebrows and canting his hips forward so his cock slipped between the deliberately lazy circle of Midorima’s fingers. 

Midorima’s too green eyes narrowed, taking on that dangerously calculating look that never boded well for anyone. Tongue tied and beyond turned on, Takao watched with the fascination of a man being led to certain defeat as Midorima tightened his grip and licked his lips. 

_"I’ll play Shin-chan’s games forever,"_  Takao thought with every fiber of his being, watching as Midorima brought his pretty, cruel, mouth to the tip of Takao’s dick. 

It was almost as hard as his cock not to groan when Midorima licked him from base to tip. When Midorima cupped his balls with one hand, stroked his dick with the other, hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, Takao was only saved from sighing, “ _Always going for the trey”_ , by the fact that his heart was in his throat. 

Midorima’s mouth was stretched around Takao’s cock, warm and wet like the bath Takao thought he wanted to get into so badly. Midorima looked at him, face flushed as red as his lips, and Takao was pretty sure he’d never wanted anything more than to profess his love for everything and anything Shin-chan.

Instead he reached down with a hand that shook to humbly (but silently) beg for Midorima’s to take that hand and let Takao slide two of Midorima’s perfect, perfect fingers into his mouth. 

Midorima tasted like soap and the salt of Takao’s desire. The sound of his satisfied hum of pleasure echoed in the places Takao was forbidden to fill with his own needy moans. Water splashed over the edge of the bath, spilling on Takao’s toes as Midorima’s surged forward and took him deep, so deep Takao could feel the ripple-stretch of Midorima’s throat around his cock. 

It was almost too damned much to handle, more than enough to put a shiver in his thighs and a tremble in his knees. Takao licked sighs into Midorima’s skin, sucked moans up and down the fingers that pressed down on his tongue and kept him quiet.

But Midorima was relentless, looking at Takao as if he was supposed to be able to silently withstand the filthy-good way he tightened his lips around the head and used his hand to work the shaft. Like anyone was supposed to be able to just stand there and take it while Shintarou Midorima sucked cock like his reputation for never missing a shot was on the line.

Takao tried to hold out, counted his heartbeats like he was trying to count the seconds left until his five minutes were up, but when Midorima looked up at him and smiled with lips still parted over his cock, Takao knew there was no shame in his defeated sigh. 

Midorima’s fingers fell from his mouth.

"You’re too good, Shintarou." 

"I know," Midorima said, dragging the tips of those wet fingers his tongue down the length of Takao’s shaft.

Takao let loose with the moans, said Midorima’s name as many times as he could to make up for the missed opportunities of four minutes too long without singing Shin-chan’s praises. Midorima only closed his eyes and took Takao deeper, giving him a little more tongue and just enough twisting of his wrist to ensure Takao’s loud and quivering demise between Midorima’s lips. 

"You lose, Takao," Midorima said, releasing a still shuddering Takao to once more pretend to be totally unmoved by Takao’s presence. 

Takao eyed the not-insubstantial hard-on Midorima was sporting beneath the water. 

"Yup, guess so!" Takao agreed without qualms and shamelessly climbed into the bath. 

"What are you doing?" Midorima asked, even as his knees spread and his hands reached for the eager tumble of Takao’s limbs. 

Takao pushed his way into Midorima’s arms and pushed his luck with a messy, happy kiss. 

"Duh, Shin-chan! To the victor go the spoils." 


End file.
